1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an accessory for an existing toilet bowl, and in particular it relates to a portable toilet bowl cover for selectively and substantially covering an existing toilet bowl, in order to prevent waste which may be present on portions of the toilet bowl from contacting the skin and clothing of an individual seated upon the toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
An individual who needs to use a bathroom while away from home may need to use a public restroom. Although public restrooms are extremely useful and convenient, they have notable disadvantages. In particular, the toilet bowls within public restrooms are often cleaned only infrequently, and the toilet seat, the bowl portion, and the lid of the toilet bowl may become soiled with feces or urine, thereby making sitting upon the toilet bowl an unpleasant and unsanitary experience. Accordingly, there is a need for a toilet bowl cover for selectively covering the toilet seat, the bowl portion, and the lid of an existing toilet bowl prior to an individual sitting on the toilet seat, in order to prevent waste which may be present on the toilet bowl from contacting the skin and clothing of an individual who sits upon the seat.
A variety of disposable toilet seat covers have been devised for use in conjunction with an existing toilet bowl. However, these generally cover only the toilet seat of the toilet bowl, and are useless for preventing waste material present on other portions of the toilet bowl from coming into contact with the skin or clothing of an individual seated upon the seat of the toilet bowl. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.